


No hard feelings

by parttimehuman



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Allah - Freeform, F/M, Friendship/Love, Religion, Yousana, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Sana thinking about Yousef´s explanation of losing his faith in Allah.(After the clip of them talking about Even and religion and the universe with Yousef walking Sana home.)





	No hard feelings

Sana kept thinking about what Yousef had said all weekend. She couldn´t possibly have known what was behind his decision to give up on practicing Islam. When she´d read his text about not believing in Allah, Sana had been so disappointed. He´d been perfect for her.

She´d had a crush on Yousef since Elias brought him to their home for the first time, which was ages ago. The boys had gone to school together and Sana had still been too young to fully understand the feelings that his presence had caused her. But a lot had changed since then. First of all, she was not a child anymore. She was seventeen years old, all her friends had made their first experiences with love and relationships and Sana knew she wanted that, too. Just not with anyone, but with Yousef, the only boy she´d ever really been interested in. He was tall and handsome and his smile, that was not only on his lips but also in his dark-brown eyes made her feel all warm and fuzzy. But more importantly than his good looks was how funny and smart and kind he was. Sana thought about Yousef complimenting her on her basketball skills, defending her in front of her brother, dancing in their living room when he thought noone but Elias was home. She´d even told her mother about him. Well, she hadn´t said that it was about Yousef, but she´d described him and when her mother said he´d be perfect for Sana, she´d been so happy she could have screamed.

But then everything had gone down from there. She´d just wanted to thank him for taking the blame for her by saying that the vodka the russe squad had brought to her place had been his. When he´d casually informed her that he didn´t believe in Allah anyways, she couldn´t believe it at first. Yousef was not muslim? How could that be? Everthing she´d known about him had her believe he was a perfect muslim, simply combining all the qualities the quran requires of good people. The thought of him not practicing Islam hadn´t made any sense to her at all. And then it had hit her: If Yousef wasn´t muslim, there was no chance for them to ever get together. Muslims can only marry other muslims. Sana had been so hurt by that delusion, she hadn´t known how to behave towards him, so when he´d texted her via facebook the other day, she´d simply unfriended him, hoping that the pain would just disappear from her mind as easily as his profile from her facebook friend list. It hadn´t worked.

But then friday night had happened and now Sana was more confused than ever, but somehow relieved, too. Relieved that she had given Yousef the chance to explain himself. Relieved that the reason he´d given her wasn´t something stupid, but something she understod better than she would´ve thought. It was all about Even and his attempts to first cure himself from homosexuality and then commit suicide. About the role that the Quran had played in that story, what with Even citing and posting verses that basically stated that gay people were against Allah´s will and would go to hell. Sana knew that Even had been sick. He still was, but not that badly anymore. Sana knew that, without his bipolar disorder, Even wouldn´t have done what he´d done. It was not as simple as blaming Islam for it. Yousef, on the other hand, didn´t know that. He did blame Islam and remembering the pain in his eyes, his voice almost breaking while talking about Even, she understood why. She didn´t agree, but she understood. Yousef was a great friend and he´d been that to Even, too. What had happened to Even was obviously still hurting him and Sana couldn´t help but love him a little more for that.

She still didn´t know what to do next. She was still muslim and he still wasn´t. It was still against her religion for them to be together. But then she remembered something. There had been another relationship that she´d thought would be against her religion once. Back then she´d made a mistake that she still felt sorry for sometimes. But she´d fixed it. If Islam said that all people were of equal worth, that meant non-believers were, too. Sana figured she had to talk to someone about this, preferably someone who had some experience in this department. She took out her phone and started typing a message: “Hei Isabell…”


End file.
